There are disclosed herein a control system and a control method for driving a motor vehicle in order to avoid a collision with a motor vehicle in front or behind. This control system and the control method are based in particular on a surroundings sensor in the own motor vehicle and assist the driver thereof or an autonomously driven motor vehicle. In the case of semi-autonomous motor vehicles and autonomously controlled motor vehicles, the safety of the occupants of the motor vehicle is to be increased.